Gold, Gum, Fire, and Blood
by Deida
Summary: Life? Life is easy. Love is a lot harder, especially for the teens of Ooo and Aaa. Not a finished product.
1. Hero Popsicle

**Chapter One: Hero Popsicle**

In the far away land of Ooo, nestled between the Ice and Mountain Kingdoms, somewhere in the highest towers of the Candy Kingdom, there was a beautiful Bubblegum Princess, and just outside her window like some weird old blue bat, there was an evil King bent on making her his bride. To defend this delicate princess, as well as the rest of Ooo, there was a brave hero, Finn the Human, and his best friend Jake, the Dog.

"Ice King, you leave Princess Bubblegum alone!" Jake, the magic dog with the magical ability to eat endless amounts of ice-cream and still look hot, shouted at the demented old monarch, swatting a gigantic golden paw at him in an attempt to remove his crown, and thus his power.

Screaming a wild battle-cry, Finn leaped through the air from an open window, sword slashing silver, "Get it through your stupid head, Ice King! The Princess doesn't want to marry you!"

Freezing the heroes with streams of frozen ice crystals produced from his hands, the Ice King turned to look at the princess, "Is that true, Princess?"

The pretty pink maiden nodded with a callous shrug. It might have been cute, were her intentions not so mean.

Depressed, and only momentarily beaten, the Ice King flew away with his white beard flapping in the humid air, leaving the heroes to thaw on their own, which the blazing sun was so hot, it would have only taken a few minutes anyways, "I see how it is... Nobody loves the Ice King..."

He either still didn't know after all these years or had just forgotten due to his crazy, but he left without realizing that Princess Bubblegum was a scientist (and therefore one of, if not the smartest mind in all of Ooo), as well as royalty. Working quickly, she ordered her candy citizens to gather all the reflective surfaces they could find. Those without any reflective sources should get anything warm they could get their sugary hands on, from blankets and sweaters to toasters and fire. As everyone rushed to and fro in a frantic state of panic, nobody noticed the trio of shadows that slipped passed the front lines, stalking undetected to the Princess' private rooms (which she had turned half of the room into an extended laboratory).

"You should just have him killed," Marceline, the Vampire Queen, stated matter-of-factly as she removed the over-sized sun hat from her dark head, stepping into the room, "I could easily have my minions do it for you."

Not looking up from her microscope, the princess was unsurprised by the vampire's sudden intrusion, "That's not necessary, Marceline."

"Whatever." She turned to the two people with her, smiling with mild amusement as she watched a boy with hair the color of the sky fighting with her umbrella, managing at last to close it. Hit by a sudden idea, the vampire floated over to the princess, "Hey, Bonnibel, why don't my friends take care of your little hero Popsicle?"

"Finally!" The boy burst out groaning, making it sound as if he found the presence of the Vampire Queen completely unbearable, earning a stern look from the other girl that Marceline had brought with them, "I've been looking forward to seeing Finn... and Jake..."

Unconcerned by the sinister way that he had said that, Marceline waved them out before Bonnibel could object. Not that objecting was anywhere in her head at that moment...

Moving from her slides, Bubblegum smiled at the other woman, slipping her lab coat from her narrow shoulders and laying it on a free space on her lab tables, "I was starting to think that you weren't coming."

The older of the two shrugged, "What can I say? Those two are more trouble than they're worth."

Sliding closer to each other, Bubblegum frowned, though Marceline couldn't tell if it were real concern or a mockery of the emotion, but knowing Bonnibel, it was probably somewhere in the middle, "Is that really so? I thought that I might have cause to be jealous of him - "

"Do you really want to spend this time talking about little boys I've saved, or," Marceline cut the princess off, placing her index finger to the other girl's petal-soft lips, "do you want to have some fun?"

Door shutting behind them, Marceline's friends began walking back outside of the castle, to where the heroes stood in their own statutes. The more short tempered of the two, the girl, rounded in on her partner in crime, once she judged that they were far away enough from Marceline and Bubblegum. Two years ago, she wouldn't have been able to control herself that well, so a small part of the boy secretly admired that she had held it in this long. Flame shot from her entire body, a swirling inferno of wrath surrounding her like a living boa. Aside from the smoke rising from her head, the boy was not bothered in the slightest by his companion's hissy-fit.

"Really?" The girl was pretty, round in a pleasant way and made of fire, but her face was contorted into a look of abject horror, "You know how I feel about him!"

Stopping abruptly, the boy grabbed her by the arm, spinning her into the wall with a flourish (simultaneously dousing her flames), pinning her there. Her pale cheeks began to flush a dark orange color, the molten fire rushing to her face, and she looked away from the boy as if _he_ were burning _her_.

The Fire Princess simmered down, his iced baby-blue skin pressing into her orange skin, the boy held her tight, almost with enough force to leave a mark, but not quite, his intense tear-blue lashes fluttering against her cheek as his lips hovered just over her's, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think that our time together meant nothing to you..."

Moaning pitifully as his lips crashed down over hers, hands wrapping around flesh, but who's hand went where was a mystery to her, she quickly came to her senses, shoving him away (which only made him laugh and continue on as if nothing had happened), "Stop messing with me! You of all people should know better than to anger a fire elemental!"

He bobbed his shoulder at her, "You could smoke me out, but I could just as easily steal away your air. Remember, we dead-lock, dear cousin."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Adventure Time, only my blue boy ~

**A/N:**

This is my first Adventure Time fic, so hopefully it'll live up to the amazing standard that the show has set :)

I really don't see Bubblegum and Marceline as a couple, even after watching the "Mathematical" recap vid, but I know that it's almost cannon amongst the fans, so even though I personally don't see it (I'm not knocking it, I just really don't see it), I will incorporate the pairing. In fact, I plan on incorporating many different pairs, so don't get your heart set on any certain pairings that are there at the beginning. Or maybe you should. And fair warning, there will be "morally frowned upon" pairings!

Speaking of such pairings, the blue boy, who shall be named in the next chapter, is an OC of mine, and is my first boy character! Sorry, that just makes me happy to say! Anyways, I hope that this was enjoyable, and I look forward to receiving some reviews!


	2. Of Butts and Socks

**Chapter Two: Of Butts and Socks**

Frozen solid, thick ropes of melting ice pooling at their feet, cooling their heels as it were, Finn and Jake were forced to watch in embarrassment as the kingdom bustled about, working towards saving the heroes. Communicating on a semi-telepathic level of brohood, the inseparable duo exchanged the thought that they should have seen this coming and have a cool way of avoiding the attack. Seriously, after fighting the Ice King for all of these years, they really should have had some kind of a way to deal with their not-so-crafty enemy.

"Alright, stand aside! Move your cowardly buns!" A cool, commanding male voice reached their ears, a voice that made Finn want to both throw up and punch something with a chair, "We can take it from here! The _real_ heroes have arrived!"

The candy people shuffled aside so that two non-candy people could make their way to where Finn and Jake were trapped. In front, and the only one seen from the duo's vantage point, was the boy that had arrived at the kingdom with Marceline, but they only needed to hear him to know who it was.

"We?" Finn and Jake, muffled by their prison, asked in unison, not seeing the Flame Princess behind her cousin.

Standing just behind the boy was none other than Finn's old crush, the Flame Princess. She stayed behind the boy, obviously doing everything her power to avoid looking at the human warrior, "Back off, unless you want to burn alive."

Fleeing like the easily frightened ninnies that they were, the candy citizens dove into foliage (some of which ran away, leaving people to find other hiding places), jumped through windows, and ran into random buildings, leaving Cinnamon Bun to fall on his back. Rolling his eyes at the display, the boy turned to his cousin, giving her a challenging nod. Interpreting the look with ease, she nodded back, looking determinedly at the block holding Jake in it. Blasting it with fire, she watched as her competitor began to glow like his own radiant sun, the light burning not only the ice, but everyone's eyes.

But no matter how blinding it is, fire is hotter than light, so Jake was free first, and Flame Princess won this round. Too bad she didn't see it, so she kept going, scorching her way through Jake's fur, leaving him with more than a tan. Yelping in pain, the sassy adventurer leaped from his skin, buns smoking black char.

"Ouch!" He cried out, rubbing his flaming rear end, fixing the girl with a reproachful eye.

Freeing Finn, the boy leaned in close to the blonde, almost close enough to touch him, smirking smugly at the other boy, a light husk in his tone, "Hello, Finn. I thought that I was the only one who lit up the room..." He trailed off, turning to address his other friend casually, "'sup, Jake?"

Jake, who liked the boy and never caught anything untoward about him, removed one hand from his buns, waving in a large arch, "Yo."

"Flame Princess," He addressed her quickly and politely, choosing to keep his eyes on the untrusted one, and not to be rude, Finn glared at the other boy, extremely uncomfortable with how he was treated by him, "Skyler."

Frowning as if hurt by the distant remark, Skyler beckoned his cousin closer, leaning his head against her shoulder (he was shorter than most of the women in Ooo, falling close to Flame Princess's height), "I tell him time and time again to call me 'Skye', but he insists on being so cold! I may be immune to the cold because of my mother and father, but I swear that he just tries to darken my doorstep with his negativity!"

Sighing in defeat (and not wanting to appear impolite should Princess Bubblegum be watching), Finn was about to speak when Jake cut him off, reminding him in an undertone that the other's couldn't hear, "Hey, remember that that guy is the prince of the Air and the Light people."

"More like Prince of Butts," Finn scoffed under his breath.

Shaking his head, side swept bangs remaining perfectly in front of his left eye, he laughed, "Actually, you're both wrong. I'm the Ex-Prince of Lux, Lux being my hometown."

Looking at each other in shock, both assuming that their whispers were secret, Jake hastily changed the subject, "Where's Princess Bubblegum?"

Casting a warning glance at her cousin, Skyler waved her away, grinning mischievously at Finn and Jake, "Where indeed?"

**Gold, Gum, Fire, and Blood**

"I can't find my socks! Gumball, help me look for them!" A brown boot soared through the air, missing the pink head of the prince by mere inches, the girl who threw it digging underneath the fallen pot and pans, only a shock of lemon-cream colored blonde hair seen bobbing up and down fervorously as she raked through the silvery utensils.

Stifling a laugh at the baby-blue girl, the level-headed twenty year old removed a cottony stocking only one or two shades lighter than the girl's hair from the back of her crimson vest, the material pooling from the hood, "You could stay you know."

Snatching the thigh-high sock from him, she pulled it on, smoothing out the thin powder-blue bow, "I really would love to stay here with you, maybe even actually bake that cake, but Marshall Lee wants to have a jam session..." She let the words hang there for a second before adding in at the perturbed look on his face, "But I will be back as soon as I can be, I promise." Seeing that he still wasn't convinced, she pecked him on the cheek, taking his hands in hers, running them along her waist so that he was hugging with all that he had, "You know, I don't like all of your friends either."

"It's not that I don't like Marshall Lee," He wiped away a splatter of cake batter from her chin, "I just don't approve of the way that you hang on to his every word. He's not Glob, you know?"

Sighing, she smiled weakly at him, knees buckling so that she fell back, obliterating whatever space that had been between them seconds before, "I hate it when you doubt how much I love you. Gumball, you know that I would never intentionally hurt you. I love you too much."

Straightening out the navy strip that was her skirt, he slipped something small in her vest pocket, "I love you too, Sklyla." Reaching for her pocket, he shook his head, staying her hand. Whispering something to her, he turned from the kitchen, "Later. You have somewhere to be."

Released, she spun on her heel, grinning wildly at him, "I won't be long!"

And he watched her go, running from the kitchen to Glob knows where the Vampire King was staying that day. Sure of his girlfriend, he turned his attention back to the problem at hand, gaping in dismay at the sorry state of the kitchen. He really had to stop letting Skye leave before she cleaned up after herself... Wait a minute, did she say that she didn't like _his_ friends?

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Adventure Time, only my blue boy, Skyler, and his female counterpart, Skyla ~

**A/N: **Lux relates to light, which being a light/air elemental, it makes sense to make "Lux" the capital of Skye's Kingdom. You like how Skyla blows off Gumball to hang out with Marshall Lee _and_ insults his friends? Pretty great.


	3. Kiss The Girl

**Chapter Three: Kiss The Girl**

Bounding up to the front door of a charming little house hidden deep within a spooky cave, Skyla shoved at the door, knowing that Marshall Lee almost never locked his door, and when she thought almost never, she meant never ever. It didn't matter if he was gone, staying at one of his countless other homes, she always knew that he would leave the house unlocked, fully counting on the fact that no one would even go to his place, and if they did, they'd neither not know about the door, or would be too frightened to enter a vampire's lair. It was an assumption that served him well, except for when it came to Skyla (though once Fionna and Cake had entered his home while he was out, but their intentions were completely different from the elemental girl).

Slipping inside and strolling into the house as if she owned it, she froze when her eyes fell upon the couch. Technically, he wasn't on the couch since he was always floating, but for all intents and purposes, he was on the couch. Stifling a scream, she ducked back into the kitchen before either Marshall Lee or his... friend... could notice her intrusion. How could he? This was supposed to be jam time, not 'let's see how far I can jam my tongue down your throat time'! Collecting herself, Skyla cleared her throat, entering the living room again, fixing an icy glare at the intruder.

"Really! I pull myself from my boyfriend to come here to hang out with you, and you have the nerve to not finish up before I get here?" She stomped her feet and mashed her teeth, steam rising from her head as she raged at her longtime friend.

Popping from the vampire as if he were suddenly contagious, a blonde girl with an attractive figure that left the rancid taste of jealousy in Skyla's mouth stepped into the light, cheeks flushed, "I should probably be going anyway..."

As a person, Skyla liked Fionna, but as a fellow woman, she wanted to rip her eyes from her guts and use her limbs as decorations, though unfortunately, Gumball would never forgive her if she were to act on that impulse. Marshall Lee would probably hate her too, and that was completely unacceptable to her.

"See you later, Fionna." He waved at her, leaving her to find her own way out as he turned to face one of his oldest living friends, "That was uncalled for. You know that you really came here because you find him stuffy and insufferable."

Unsure if she was blushing due to their nearly nonexistent proximity or because his shirt was almost totally open, Skyla quickly tried to cover, "As if! You know that if I found him boring, I would have left him months ago... I need a thrill, and clearly he gives it to me."

Doubting that like a spider lays eggs, Marshall Lee brushed his thumb across her cheek, feeling the way that her spine shivered at the motion, reveling in the knowledge that he wasn't entirely wrong, no matter what she said, "Not compared to what I could do with you."

**Gold, Gum, Fire, and Blood**

Finn Looked at Skyler, confused by his cryptic words, "What do you mean? And answer honestly, or I'll make you pay, and the toll is quite high."

Shaking his head at the other boy, Skyler sighed, wondering to himself if the other boy hadn't banged his head against one too many bad-guys, "You really can't be that naive, can you? You're sixteen now, so it's time that you start thinking with _all _of your body."

Looking as if he was on the edge of understanding, Finn blinked at the other teenager, "But you're sixteen too."

"Wow." Skyler smacked his own head, "We're not talking about us right now, are we? Not that I'm knocking that idea if you're game, hero-boy." Winking at him so that the other two missed it (even though the Flame Princess was more than aware of her lecherous cousin and the way that his devious little mind worked), he continued on a serious note, "Lady Marceline and Princess Bubblegum are old friends. Special friends," Skyler enunciated, "Special friends. Now, think, what does the term 'special friend' mean? And," He cut him off before he could answer that, "I don't mean special in the normal context."

Wrapping his head around the idea, the pure-hearted one looked at Jake, then Skyler and the Flame Princess, back to Jake, finally resting his gaze (albeit grudgingly) on the only prince in the group, "But they're both girls..."

Looking imploringly between Jake and his cousin, she spoke up at last, "I don't know about Prissy-pants Bonnibel, but Marceline is like my cousin here... They go both ways."

**Gold, Gum, Fire, and Blood**

Maybe it was that he said "with" and not "to", or maybe it was the fact that she had secretly loved him since he had saved her life all of those years ago, but she found her best friend trying (and succeeding) at one-upping her boyfriend. Hand on her thigh, fingers spiraling the skin between her stockings and her skirt, he gave her a challenging look, a look that spoke nothing of thought or remorse. The look he was giving her was contagious, sapping her of her will...

"Oh, Fionna, you naughty little adventurer!" Marshall Lee's voice broke through the illusion Skyla had created, causing her head-movie to end abruptly, leaving her wanting more, even just for the sake of knowing what would happen next.

Shaking herself, stomach falling guiltily from her butt, she turned to the kitchen, and taking a knife, she began to carve Marshall Lee a message on the shiny red apple he was planning on eating for dinner, "Next time you invite me over, at least have the decency to make sure that you're free from your girlfriend by the time you wanted me over. I did the same for you."

She didn't bother leaving a name, though there was still room for it with her nearly microscopic handwriting; the message should have been clear enough to leave no doubt in his mind as to who had written it. Admiring her work, Skyla opened the door so she could storm out uninterrupted, but before she left, she tossed the apple into the room like it was a live grenade. Fleeing before they could register what had happened, she didn't know if it had made contact or not, but as a matter of fact, it did - the plump fruit had collided perfect with the back of his head.

**Elsewhere...**

Back in the Kitchen, Prince Gumball began cleaning up the mess that he and Skyla had made, and by cleaning up the mess they had made, it is really meant that he was staring at the wreckage, unsure of where to begin - at least, that had been the case until a certain helpful palace staff member had wandered into the kitchen by sheer chance. Gazing up from his place in the eye of the storm, Gumball smiled sweetly at his maid.

"Oh, Peppermint Maid, you're a sight for sore eyes," Charming as ever, he made it abundantly clear what it was that he wanted from his most faithful servant (though servant seemed too harsh a word), "Would you mind?"

"I'll take care of it, milord." The candy curtsied, politely ushering her Prince from the room.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Adventure Time, only my little blue people, Skyler, and his female counterpart, Skyla ~

**A/N: **Fionna and Marshall Lee for life! Ok, maybe not, but I really do love that pairing! Sixteen or not, I like the idea that Finn will always be Finn! I think the rest of the chapter speaks for itself, but maybe that's just me...


	4. Drama Bomb

**Chapter Four: Drama Bomb**

Screaming at the top of her lungs as she stormed back into the castle, her current trajectory taking her towards the throne room for some reason, Skyla slammed her fist into the wall, doing her hand more damage than the candy-stone, "I don't know why I even bother! Marshall Lee is a smelly old dog butt!"

Hearing her lengthy and polychromatic tirade as she marched back to the castle (the entire kingdom pretty much heard her), he stood waiting for her just outside the throne room, coming up behind his temperamental girlfriend and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, Gumball was forced to duck back as she swung at him in blind wrath, "And I thought Fionna could pack a punch."

Hearing the other girl's name caused her one visible eye (the right one) to start twitching, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably, "Fionna? Answer me something, my love," She hissed the last two words, "If _SHE_ would have you, would you rather be dating her over me?"

It was a foolish question, as he had shown interest in Fionna first, technically, but now the adventurer was little more than a guy friend to him. But one had to wonder, if he wasn't dating Skyla right now and Fionna was totally cool with it, would he consider trying again? No further thought was needed to know that he would, but that didn't matter, because he _was_ dating Skyla, and had been for the past eleven months, two weeks, and twenty-seven days, and he loved her. It was a stupid question.

"Oh, Skye, don't you know yet that I love you?" He sighed forlornly, taking her in his arms, pinning her arms down at the shoulder, "How else can I prove it to you? I know," He acted as though he had suddenly come up with an answer to his rhetorical question, even though he had given it considerable thought, "Move in with me."

At first she wasn't sure what to say, but one thing came to her mind that had little to do with his proposal, even though in a sense, it was greatly important, "But where will my cousin live? If you haven't noticed, he's kind of a hothead, and I'm one of the only people who can calm him down."

"As long as there aren't any problems, the castle is more than large enough for all of us," He chuckled at her, finding her suddenly apprehensive demeanor cute, the blush lighting her cheeks almost foreign, "Move in with me."

Still unsure about moving in with her boyfriend, even though she spent about ninety percent of the time she wasn't with Marshall Lee with him, she was hit with another question similar to the first, "Will I be staying in another room, or..."

He was amused by her, finding this side of her refreshing, if not a little slow, "What's so bad about sharing a room? It's not like we don't-"

"Please," She cut him off, shrugging free of his gentle embrace, her fingertips brushing his jaw as she tried to hold his face, legs ready to sprint her away, "I need time to think..."

**Gold, Gum, Fire, and Blood**

A few nights after what she referred to as the "Hero Popsicle Incident", Marceline sat alone atop of Finn and Jake's tree-house, clad in a pair of old grey sweatpants and a moth-eaten tank-top, watching them as they played Beemo. It had been a while since she had spied on the boys, and she found it relaxing, which was something that she could use right about now. Bonnibel was being smothering lately, and it felt to the vampire as if the princess was trying to hide her, but she wasn't sure from who: The Kingdom, Finn, or both.

"Hello." Skyler popped up behind the vampire, completely catching her off guard, "A lovely night for stalking, heh?"

His pinstriped pajamas reminded her of never-ending blood horizons.

"I'm not stalking Finn and Jake." She insisted, which in her mind, she wasn't.

He shrugged, "Whatever you say. I miss anything good?"

"Not really." It was true, he hadn't missed anything except for a few high-fives, Beemo getting threatened by Jake for having the volume too loud again, and a few scratches.

Turning from Finn, his current crush, to stare at the beauteous Marceline, Skyler cleared out his throat, "So, Bonnibel, huh? Is it serious? I mean, I don't care or anything, I'm just nosy."

To Marceline, Skyler was as easy to see through as a veil, so there was some mystery to him, but she could glean the truth easily enough, "Uh-huh."

Blushing, he cleared his throat, "So, uh, Mar-mar, do you remember the night that we first met?"

"My silly Feather, do you eat hearts?" She smiled at him, breaking the look as she glanced over to Finn and Jake, though she was more or less absorbed in the conversation.

That wasn't exactly a yes, as his eating habits were more complicated than that, "I remember it vividly. Sometimes, I can still feel the heat..."

Worried over his suddenly brooding state, Marceline grabbed his shoulder, running her hand slowly and carefully over his back, "The burns are still there, aren't they?"

"They're nothing compared to the pain I feel when I think of my family..." He choked, trying to hold back the tears with sheer force of will. It wasn't working that well, but he knew that Marceline wouldn't judge him for this.

**Gold, Gum, Fire, and Blood**

Picking up the apple where it had fallen after bouncing off of his head, a large red splotch leaving a handsome mark of awesomeness, Marshall Lee saw the painfully familiar handwriting. Skyla. Bouncing the apple in his hand, he looked over at Fionna, who was watching him curiously, waiting for some kind of cue. Without dropping the apple, he walked into the kitchen, half expecting to see a very angry female sitting on the counter, arms crossed as she glared daggers at him. But alas, it was empty.

"What happened?" Fionna asked, walking into the kitchen behind the vampire.

He looked at the apple again, frowning, "Nothing you should worry your pretty little head about."

Insulted by his tone, she pushed passed him, leaving him standing in the kitchen alone, staring at the apple clutched in his hand.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Adventure Time, nor any other property not belonging to myself, such as Skyler and his female counterpart, Skyla (which do belong to me) ~

**A/N:** So yeah, things just got heavy, so what now son? Oh, yeah, and before I forget, "Mar-mar" and "Feather" are nicknames used strictly between Marceline and Skyler. Seriously though, things are really starting to heat up, and not necessarily in good ways... And on official business, I wanted to thank Fioleefan for reviewing! It was great to hear that at least someone besides myself is enjoying this fic!


	5. There's Only One Cretin, and That's You

**Chapter Five: There's Only One Cretin, and That's You  
**

Marshall Lee hovered over to his bedroom, thinking about the apple and the jigsaw puzzle that was himself, Fionna, Skyla, and Gumball. It was tricky, because his relationship with Fionna wasn't a traditional relationship like Gumball and Skyla had, but it wasn't just a kissing thing either, and even though Skyla was one of his closest friends, both living and non, he didn't exactly care too much for Gumball, even though he knew that they were crazy about each other. To be fair, he never really cared too much for the prince, but they got on alright in the past, at least, they had, until Skyla the picture in a romantic sense. It probably didn't help any that he had a certain kind of feeling for Skyla that went beyond friendship, but he wasn't entirely sure where it did stretch to - Was she the girl that he had saved from that fire when she had no one else, the sister that he never had, or was she more than that, the girl that he could call his own, the queen to complete his crown?

Flicking on the audio recorder in his room, he grabbed his favorite axe and began to strum away a slow, haunting ballad, "When I'm in trouble, you're always the first one there to baii-aiiiiillll me out, when you're in trouble, I'm the one right there by your sigh-iiiii-ide. Thinking of all the things we've been through together, oh, together, oh-oh-oh, it seems like nothing would ever come between us... You and me, my friend, every time I think of you-ooo-ooo it fills my head with confusion, my heart with unknown emotion, eternal devotion, in your future do I see a promotion? When I'm in trouble, you're always the first one there to baii-aiiiiillll me out, when you're in trouble, I'm the one right there by your sigh-iiiii-ide. Thinking of all the things we've been through together, oh, together, oh-oh-oh, it seems like nothing would ever come between us... Do you remember the time that we broke into that house or that time that we ran wild and free-ee? How about the time that I saw you in that fire? I remember it so vividly-eeee. You're my friend, my chum, my amiiiiii-goooo. go go go go to that special place with me. You and me, my friend, every time I think of you-ooo-ooo it fills my head with confusion, my heart with unknown emotion, eternal devotion, in your future do I see a promotion? Thinking of all the things we've been through together, oh, together, oh-oh-oh, it seems like nothing would ever come between us... But then you grew up, and you moved on... started to date those other chumps, even the one with lumps, crying in dumps, you were like my sister until you grew some bumps. I thought that it was so simple, black and white, good and bad, hot dogs and doughnuts, but then something changed, broke inside, and now I just don't know anymore... Oh, no, no, no... I always thought that it'd be you and me, but that was before you started to date that other guy, and I started to spend time with the girl was wasn't you, no, she's not you. Thinking of all the things we've been through together, oh, together, oh-oh-oh, it seems like nothing would ever come between us... Tell me, does he know you like I do? Have you shown him the secrets in your amethyst eye? Have you cried to him, spent hours talking with him, just slept in his arms after playing too long in the rain? Is he even aware of your family history? Could I make you as happy as he makes you? Could you see us, holding hands, making love in the sand? I don't know what hurts me worse - Not knowing how I think of you, or you, loving someone who isn't... who isn't me... When I'm in trouble, you're always the first one there to baii-aiiiiillll me out, when you're in trouble, I'm the one right there by your sigh-iiiii-ide. Thinking of all the things we've been through together, oh, together, oh-oh-oh, it seems like nothing would ever come between us..."

Slumping back, mentally exhausted from that draining narrative of truth and awesome, Marshall Lee set his weapon-turned-instrument down...

**Meanwhile...**

It wasn't that she was surprised by Gumball's request in itself - she figured that he would have asked her that at some point or other - it just happened sooner than she thought it would. A lot sooner. On the rare occasion that she thought about the future, she thought that she would be ready for it when he finally did ask her to move in, but she was no more ready for it than a slug has a shell. In fact, she was so unprepared for it, she wondered how she felt about Gumball in general, which was foolish, because she had had been faithfully dating him for almost a year now. But that didn't change the fact that deep, deep down in her core, she loved the Vampire King in all of his dark ways...

Feet leading her blindly from the pink vortex that was the Candy Kingdom, soles of her brown boots knowing where to take her from memory, Skyla found herself not at home, going to talk to her cousin about this as she should, but at Marshall Lee's, legs almost flying from the ground as she thought of curling up in a ball, crying on his shoulder. That was probably a bad sign...

**Bah-dah-dah-da  
**

Marshall Lee was just finishing another set when she had burst into his bedroom, looking frantic and frightened. She was looking particularly ragged and sweaty, so his first thought was that Gumball had done something to hurt her, but he quickly realized that that was not the case - Not only was he a cream-puff of a marshmallow, but Marshall Lee knew that though she was far from a warrior (unlike Fionna), Skyla was more than capable of protecting herself, at least from the likes of Gumball. Regardless, he still felt a brotherly twinge that made him want to slug a foo'.

"Marley!" She wailed, diving head first into the vampire's shocked arms. Her ponytail unraveled itself, making her light blonde hair waterfall down her shoulders in natural waves, the loose hair making her trembling even more pronounced, "I need you."

He was almost tempted to throw her words back in her face, but the tears welling up in her one enlarged eye made him bite back on the sarcasm, "I thought that everything was sunshine and good stuff over there in happy-stupid land?" Hey, just becuase he couldn't be smart didn't mean that he couldn't be bitter.

Sniffling, she shook her head, about to answer him, when she froze and turned her attention to the bed instead. Ring, ring, ring. His phone began to ring, the small, plastic, cherry-red thing on the floor by his bed jiggling in its sable receiver. Not bothering to check with her (what, it wasn't like she was his old lady or anything), he picked it up on the last ring, seconds before the call ended.

"Who dares disturb the Vampire King?" He hissed into the phone in his most frightening tone.

"My girlfriend." It was Gumball, and he sounded less than thrilled.

Considering a smart-Bernard answer, Marshall Lee looked over at his friend and decided that it would probably be best not to, for her sake. Wordlessly, giving her a grim expression, he handed her the phone, and she knew instantly who it was, even before her ear touched the phone, "H-"

"I called your cousin to see if you made it home alright, and he told me that you haven't been home since last night. I see i was right for calling here," Gumball really didn't get ticked that often, but when he did, it was more frightening to Skyla than walking in on your parents.

But the way that he had said that gave her more reason to be angry than scared, "What's that supposed to mean?'

"Oh, I think you know very well what it means."

"Obviously I don't, so why don't you tell me?"

"You care more about that cretin than you do me! You come back to me upset over the fact that he was with some other girl, but when you get upset, you go crying to him! It is quite clear that you love him more than you love me, or else you would have just said yes when I asked you to move in with me!"

"Cretin?" She repeated, outraged that he had specifically insulted her closest friend, "No, the only cretin I see is you! I can't believe you! I needed to think, but apparently, you made up my mind for me! Have a good life, you Jelly-bean tar-snatching bugger-butt!"

Slamming the phone down in its cradle, all Marshall Lee could do was look at her in wide-eyed astonishment, "Wow."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I only own the Skye, and sadly don't own Adventure Time, boo ~

**A/N:** Marshall Lee recapped this nicely, didn't he? So, for those of you who were hoping for the story of how Skyler and Marceline met, that will be Chapter Seven! Yeah, I'm no songwriter, but that is pretty good if I say so myself! Long, but good. Oh, and its the same for the gen-ben characters, 'cept instead of Marceline's "Mar-mar", Marshall Lee gets called "Marley". Che, I don't care how long or short the reviews are, so feel free to say whatever it is that you want to say! I just like to know that people care enough about my work to review at all!


	6. You Can Read Minds?

**Chapter Six: You Can Read Minds?  
**

It wasn't every day that Marshall Lee saw his friend get in a fight with her boyfriend (though they did have several small arguments over the course of a week), so his nastier side always found it slightly amusing whenever they did more than bicker. Even now, when he was still basically in the dark over the actual subject of their spat, he couldn't help but to feel a little bit happier, though sadly that happy feeling wouldn't last too much longer...

"Can you believe that guy? He actually thinks that I love you more I do him! The nerve!" Scoffing at her pompous, grandiose, high and mighty, overbearing, assuming, autocratic pansy of a boyfriend, Skyla fumed for well over a minute, using several colorful phrases that Marshall Lee didn't know that she knew, as well as quite a few repeated expletives, "...Turtle-snapper! Can you believe that I wasted almost an entire year listening to his driveling? Glob, I... Urgh, he's so infuriating!"

He smirked at her, realizing both by the way that he got under her skin and by the way that she ranted that she was holding back, "You love him, don't you? You really do love him!"

"..." Unable to reply to that, she looked away from the vampire, "I don't love him as much as you'd think."

More vexed than confused by the sudden turn that their conversation had had taken, he reached for her shoulder, making her look back at him, which in hind sight was a huge mistake on both their parts. It wasn't bad enough that they were flustered in their own ways, but their feelings of mutually conflicting feelings (both pertaining to the opposite) only served to make the situation more heated. Bad place plus bad place equals worse place...

"Skyla..." He muttered her name, trail fading into uncertain nothingness.

"Yes...?" She leaned closer to him, head befuddled and blank, the only thing before her eyes Marshall Lee.

"I..."

"Yes?"

"No, we shouldn't..."

Their faces were inches apart, the blushing between the two enough to fill a blood-bank two times over. They both knew where this was going, and a small part of them knew that it was a bad place that would only lead to heartbreak, but they were both in no place to think of the consequences, the pain they were in driving them to seek comfort wherever it could be found, tomorrow be darned. Skyla had her raw heartache from the fight with Gumball, and Marshall Lee had his heart open from the soul-bearing music he had just been confiding in. They both had holes cut in them with jagged shards of glass, and they felt a pull that told them that the only way to make it feel better was to be close to someone else that could relate their predicament...

**Back at the Candy Kingdom...**

Hanging up the phone (a cute device that resembled a cupcake with a yellow skirt and strawberry frosting), Gumball couldn't help but feel as if he had made a monumental mistake, the pit of his stomach falling from his butt. He couldn't help it, because the minute that the Flame Prince had told him that Skyla hadn't returned home, he felt that is worst fears had been confirmed - She had cheated on him the charismatic King. He knew that she had liked Marshall Lee from the time that they had met, but he had honestly thought that she had put the feelings behind her, not secretly harbored them, even as she fell in love with the sweet Prince. Yes, he still knew in his heart that she really did love him, but he now had to wonder if she was aware of that...

**That Special Day...**

They had been dating for over half a year, and though technically they had met years ago when he had been entangled with Marshall Lee, it felt as if he were still learning who his girlfriend was. Skyla had a feisty side - he could clearly recall the time that she had protectively pulled him aside to question his motives with her then roommate - but she had noticeably mellowed with time, especially once they had started seeing each other. He had thought at first that she was trying to change in order to attract him, a selfish thought, but what he believed to be true, but he had quickly put together that what had changed was not her temperament, but her level of comfortably with him. In fact, it was only the second or third time that he had invited her over (Gumball was old-fashioned and took his time) when he realized it.

It was dinner, a meal that he had specially prepared for her, and the castle had been nearly cleared out of every one (the exception was Peppermint Maid). A fancy affair, he had donned his normal duds, with the addition of white silk gloves, and being who she was, her hair had piled into a bun, she exchanged her normal stockings for pinstriped tights and a plum sweater-dress. The lights were dim, the chairs drawn close for an intimate conversation.

"How are you enjoying it?" He politely inquired, hopeful that she would like his cooking.

Twirling the cut meat on her fork, she took her first bite. Chewing it, she swallowed, the food delicious and cooked to perfection, "I thought that you only baked. It's divine."

He beamed, "I'm glad you liked you liked it. When I first found out that you only eat hearts, I was a little worried that I wouldn't be able to feed you, but then Marshall Lee told me that you prefer soy hearts, so everything worked out for the best."

Her face fell, fork clattering back to the plate, "You talked to Marley about what I eat? Did he tell you anything else?"

In all actuality, he had dropped hints, but Gumball didn't get any of them, "He didn't tell me anything pertaining to you, my lovely Skye."

"Oh," She decided that, being able to trust him, he deserved to know the truth, "Then you can hear it from me... Gumball, I... I'm bulimic."

His eyes went wide and sparkly, "You can read minds?"

"No-"

His eyes grew so wide, she thought that they might have been in danger of blowing up, "Then you can mimic bulls?"

In order to make him focus, she took her hand from her lap and put it over his, "Bulimia is when you throw up after every meal."

"Is it contagious?" He asked quietly, concerned for his own health but thinking nothing less of her.

She shook her head, "No."

He sighed in relief, "How long have you had it?"

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "Er...Since before I left home."

Getting that she was uncomfortable with the conversation, he cleared his throat, "So, Skyla, you look amazing in that dress."

"Thanks." She smiled, proud that she looked good, though she knew that she was always hot.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Adventure Time, not mine. Sklyer/Skyla, MINE~

**A/N:** If you get the reference, then you sirs (to me both men and women are sir), are awesome. If not, well, you still have much to learn, but you are no less awesome than those who do get it. Sorry. And yeah, this chapter got a little bit heavy there, didn't it? Well, this IS rated M for a reason...


	7. Five, Six Years Ago

**Chapter Seven: Five, Six Years Ago  
**

Marceline envisioned Skyler without his shirt on (not hard to imagine as he practically lives without a shirt in the summer), perfect vampire eyes seeing not the hot bod he was rocking, but the remnants of a very painful time in his life. Pinkish-red and starkly in contrast to his skin, several angry splotches decorated his ribs and back - she thought his ribs were nasty enough on their own - burn marks from a fire that ravaged his home...

It was five, six years ago when it happened, but the two friends could remember it as if it were yesterday...

**A Certain Number of Years Ago...**

Marceline had just gotten into a huge fight with her special someone earlier that night, and in order to keep from murdering that someone (though it was certainly a tempting idea), she had taken a walk. Well, a hover, but specifics aside, she was passing by through the Kingdom of Air and Light, just outside the premises of the royal family's secret summerhouse, when her superior senses sensed with their superiorness the smell of hair burning and a cloud of dark smoke rising to meet with oncoming storm clouds. Following the rancid sent, she found herself outside a handsome cottage with stained glass windows made of rock-candy, walls made of the remains of the unhonorable dead (which had caused the stench), and a pool filled with the tears of a good witch.

"Help! Help me!" A small voice cried out from the first story, somewhere near the front door.

Sighing because she hated dramatics, as well as heroics, Marceline ran inside the house, finding none other than Phota Synthesis the Light Queen, Atmos Pierre the Air King, and Prince Jett huddled in a corner of the drawing room, all crying hysterically at the small splinter that had fallen at the Queen's feet, "Uh, is this all of you?"

The King nodded, shoving his son forward, careful to avoid the spot with the grain of fallen wood, "Our eldest daughter was here as well, but she left before the fire started. Smart girl. A little too smart..."

"Uh-huh," She found it crazy that he could focus on that over the present danger.

Jett had made it to the vampire, just barely passing by the wood, when he almost toppled over as his broad-shouldered father barreled over, almost streaking out of the room in a single movement. The Queen was harder to move, her absolute refusal to pass the "danger" making the irritable Marceline kick the splinter over so the shapely vixen could follow her husband and son to safety.

Leading them to safety, the three steps that it took to leave the drawing room and exit the house, Marceline heard a faint cry of pain and fright coming from upstairs, "I thought that you said that you were the only ones in the house?"

The King looked from his wife to say simply, a blank look of no concern on any of their faces, "By the time we realized there was a fire, it was too late to save our son. A sad sacrifice, but one that had to be made for the greater good."

"You just left your son to die?" She crinkled her face in disgust at the stoic family, "You're sick."

Going back into the house, dashing past the now crumbling interior, Marceline swiveled gracefully aside as a beam dislodge from the roof and rolled down the stairs, slamming into the opposite wall, cutting off the path back. Heh, she wasn't too bothered by that, because she could always make a new path.

"I don't want to die..." The voice cried again, pitiful and growing fainter as the smoke began to fill up the little boy's lungs.

Kicking down every door that she came to, Marceline stopped at the fifth one she tried, the body of a ten year-old boy curled in, his back badly scorched from flakes of falling roof. Scooping him into her arms, his head resting limply against her chest, she saw an open window. Dipping her head from the house, fresh air fusing with the escaping smoke, Marceline kicked her legs out, leaping from the second story as the roof caved in behind them.

Laying the boy on the grass, she began to resuscitate him, breathing air back into his lungs. Fresh air. Being an air elemental, she knew that he needed clean air in order to survive - she just hoped that she had reached him in time to save his life.

Coughing, the boy blinked, looking up at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his entire life, "...Are you an angel?"

Laughing at him, wondering if she really had made it in time before the smoke affected his brain, she shook her head, "I'm no angel... Not of the light at least."

Ambling over to see if their son had made it, more curious than concerned, Marceline felt the boy tugging at her wrist, "Don't let them take me back... Please, I'll do anything!"

Struck by pity, or some such emotion, also infuriated by their poor treatment of the boy, she whispered to him, "Follow my lead." When they were close enough, the vampire turned to his parents, glaring at them, little Skyler in her arms, hanging lifelessly, "This boy is mine now. You mistreated him, so now he's my new undead henchman, but somehow, I doubt you care."

And she took him, storming away before they could follow after...

**Back At The Finn Stakeout...**

Skyler looked over at Marceline, hit once again by the thought that she was truly the most beautiful entity that he had ever seen in his life, living, dead, undead, boy or girl. Marceline was simply exquisite, and there was no other way to say it... No matter how many lovers he sought nor how ferociously he loved them, they would never compare to Marceline. In fact, the only reason he chased so many different people was because he knew that Marceline could never like him the way that he loved her, and he was not stupid enough to try, so he filled the void in his heart by dating anyone he could...

At least, that's Jake thought. Taking a break from Beemo, he had gone to the window to look outside, where he had happened to notice an oddly shaped shadow coming from the roof. His first thought was ninjas, but that was stupid, so he wondered if it was the Ice King, but he had happened to overhear a small part of Marceline and Skyler's conversation, so he knew that it was only his friends.

"Hey," He called up to the duo, "Why don't you come in?"

Looking at each other, they shrugged, climbing down the roof to land lightly at the front door, "Thanks for the invite."

"Yeah." Marceline agreed.

"'Sup Finn?" Skyler asked, walking into the living area, followed closely by Marceline.

Playing Beemo, he waved in general, "Yo." Dying, he looked up to see the other boy, "Want to try?"

He took the controller from the other boy, "I'd like that, I'd like that a lot."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I dno't own Avdnetrue Tmie, olny Sleykr and Sylka~ (Wonder how many of you can read that?)

**A/N:** Finally, what you've probably been waiting for! Yeah, I know, the names are kinda corny, but I like them! And wasn't that just the cutest thing ever? I think the end of that chapter was freaking adorable, but that's just one girl's opinion... So, maybe you could all review and tell me what you think? If you don't... Something might happen... Maybe...


	8. Getting Dressed on the Way to Hell

**Chapter Eight: Getting Dressed on the Way to Hell  
**

The pale moon had risen, full and luminous, light raying out and bleaching the land, but it's source was hiding. The sky was so vast and inviting, the stars wrapping lovingly around their Goddess in an endless shield, but still it hid from the rest of the world. Clothed in the creamy eggshell sheets of her best friend and lover, gazing passed the veiled windows, she could imagine why it would want to - shame. She loved Marshall Lee, in every conceivable way, she loved him, but it wasn't supposed to happen this way...

She didn't know that it should have been Gumball either, but something in her heart told her that if it had been him laying by her side underneath this moon, it would have been shining brightly...

But maybe that was just guilt...

"Can't sleep?" The airy and standoffish tone of Marshall Lee snapped her from her reverie, mouth close to her ear, his hands massaging her shoulders with considerable skill, "I could always -"

"No. Marley, what have we done? What have I done? I'm so confused..." She turned to look him in the eyes, her single eggplant orb boring into his being, arms clinging to him as she fell into a tight embrace, one that blurred the lines between brother and boyfriend, "I don't know what to do."

Sighing at her naive helplessness, Skyla not even aware that he himself was facing the exact same struggle, he held her close, crushing her in his arms, "You regret doing this with me, don't you? I'm such an idiot for allowing this to happen... Fionna and Gumball are going to be devastated when they find out."

Closing her eyes so she didn't have to see him looking at her, or the look of disgust that he probably was wearing, she shook her head, "I could never regret this, not with you, but I do wish that the circumstances were different..."

"I'm sorry," He released his hold on the girl very suddenly, sure that were she not curled on-top of him, legs dangling over the side of his calves, she would have fallen, "We probably shouldn't see each other anymore..."

Already tearing up at this situation, Skyla began to cry freely, heart crumbling in on itself, "No, I can't lose you too...!"

Jerking awake with a start, Skyla's head shot up, forehead banging painfully into her knees, blurred eye seeing that she had dosed off while observing the sky. Thankfully, Marshall Lee was still asleep, so that meant that that awful conversation had never happened. It never could happen... He was her best friend, and since she had lost Gumball, he was all that she had...

"I'm so sorry," She whispered, sliding from her perch, rolling from the bed to crouch on the floor, "But, I really can't afford to lose you too... Not after everything else that's happened to me today... I know I'm selfish, and this will probably hurt you, but trust me, this is the best way..."

Sobbing, she gathered her things, getting dressed on the way out...

**Gold, Gum, Fire, and Blood**

Blinking in the bright light, the left side of his entire body numb from falling asleep on the floor, Finn woke up to see that he was even less alone than normal. Having played into the next day, Skyler had fallen asleep, rear end sticking up in the air, arms folded underneath his head. Marceline was gone, having left the dweebs before she got stuck at the tree-house without any way of getting home unscathed. Jake and Beemo were off in bed, having retired shortly before the two boys had fallen asleep.

**Earlier...**

Sitting with his back to the couch, looking over at his floor-buddy, Skyler was strangely acting cool, and not creepy. Ok, Finn had to admit, maybe Skyler wasn't as disturbed as the Ice King. Maybe.

"So, how long have you known Marcy?" He asked the other boy curiously, always interested in hearing a good story.

Skyler shrugged, "Longer than you have," and seeing a good chance for some bonding, he continued, "When I was ten, she saved my life... There was a fire, and my family had left me there to die, but she saved me and took me in."

Surprised to hear such a profound moment of truth, friendship, and heroics, Finn gasped joyously, "Wow, Marceline and you are like best buds, huh? Kinda like me and Jake!"

It hadn't occurred to him, but Finn wasn't entirely wrong about, "Totes. Except for one small difference... I really like her. Like, I like like her. You and Jake are just really tight bros."

"Right..." Skyler wasn't entirely right about that, "So, you like like Marcy? Then why are you always hitting on me?"

The other boy smirked, the pervy side of him surfacing, "So you did know that I was hitting on, and yet, you never hit me for it, interesting." Settling back on his forwardness so he didn't harm his chances with Finn later, he went on, "But I'm not here for that now. I just want to chill, friends only, you know? But, I am curious about one thing..."

Not trusting him entirely, Finn the Human asked wearily, "What?"

"You're obviously into the ladies, but how do you know that you don't like it both ways if you haven't tried it?" He said simply, just letting the question work its way into the heroes head. Silent for a couple of moments, Skyler stretched his arms out, skidding down the couch, "You ready for a rematch?"

Finn smiled, "I'm always ready!"

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I no own Finn. Deida own Skye.

**A/N:** Heh, new Devil may Cry, with a naked Dante... Anyways... Yeah, Skyler is saying "totes", as in totally, but I didn't know how to spell that... Thanks to a certain Fiolee fan, and some research, I have decided to change this story from an "M" to a "T". The only reason that I started it so high was paranoia, ideas that didn't pan out in the long-run, and habit. If some of those ideas do happen to work out (unlikely), I might change it back, but I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you... And thank you again! I look forward to the future and receiving more reviews. And a big thank you to dickory5!


	9. I Made A Mistake

**Chapter Nine: I Made A Mistake  
**

Summoned back to the Candy Kingdom in the dead of night for the uptemth time that week, Marceline was getting more than just a little bit upset by these nightly visits. At first she had given Bonnibel the benefit of the doubt, even going so far as to think it sweet that the other girl was so concerned with her being in the sun, but after the first two months of random passed sundown meetings, she was beyond livid, feeling hurt that Princess Bubblegum was going to such lengths to hide their relationship. She had no idea why she was surprised though, because this was exactly what had happened the first time around - well, that and the fact that they butted heads too often without any compromise.

Floating into the open window of Bonnibel's room, Marceline almost laughed out loud when she saw what was waiting for her on the other side of the window. The room was dark, bathed in the romantic lighting of a hundred candles, rose petals strewn meticulously across the floor in heart-shaped patterns. In the middle of this in frilly, lavender lace, posing on her bed with a long-stemmed rose in her mouth, was none other than Princess Stuck-up.

Raising her eyebrow at the other girl, the vampire hovered into the room, stopping short of the bed, "Bonnibel, what are you doing?"

Patting the bed, Bubblegum winked at her, "I'm being romantic, silly."

"That's... lame." There was no other way for her to put it, "Listen, princess, we have to talk."

Slowly sitting up, Bubblegum looked away from the Vampire Queen, "I knew that this would never work... You're not nearly imaginative enough, Marceline."

"Excuse me?" Marceline was going to try to be nice about this, but Bonnibel's words had struck a chord with her, and it wasn't a very good one, "I was the one who got you to come out of your shell! If it weren't for me, you would have no idea of the demon that lives inside you, waiting to be unleashed! The real reason why we would never work is because we're too different... Round pegs won't fit into square holes. I don't know why I was stupid enough to think that this could ever work, especially after it fell apart the first time."

Storming out before the princess could add to that fire, Marceline left in a fuming fit of rage and anguish. Why was it always her that had to hurt whenever they had a fight? Why was she the one who wanted to say sorry first, even when it should have been Bonnibel?

**Gold, Gum, Fire, and Blood**

Bolting from Marshall Lee's cavern home, Skyla felt lower than dirt. She felt lower than whatever was lower than dirt. If dirt was at the top of the food chain, she would be at the bottom. How could she have done that to Gumball? It wasn't as if they had broken up, and if if they had, what kind of a monster jumps into bed with the first guy she sees? And poor Marshall! Not only would his hurt him personally, but she would bet her own life that this would cripple their friendship, if not completely destroy it! She even felt bad or Fionna in all of this, even though she was terribly jealous of her, not knowing if she had been dating Marshall Lee or not. If Fionna and Gumball had ever found out about this, something told her that this would probably drive them together, though she was uncertain about whether or not if it would be for a night or for life... What did that matter though? She was loathe of the very idea of Fionna and Gumball...

While she was mixed up over her feelings for Marshall Lee and Gumball, Skyla knew that when she took the vampire out of the equation, she was truly happy with Gumball. She had some wild ways, and instead of rubbing each other raw, she helped him to see things in a new way, while he helped her to tone down in certain situations, such as fancy balls. Being a princess herself, she knew etiquette, but in spurning the crown, she had also turned her back on the ways of the social elite. He helped her find a balance between common decency and being another rich pocket. But it was more than that - he had given her a home, another soul to confine in. While she had a best friend, there were still things that she couldn't tell him, and even though it seemed like it, she couldn't go to him for every problem. But Gumball had always been there for her, open to listening to all of her whining, from deciding what shoes to wear to helping her through going home to see her little brother on his birthday.

"I'm going home," She whispered to herself, suddenly changing course as she realized where she should go from there.

Tossing and turning in a fitful daze, Gumball awoke with a start, a soft hand of the opposite sex suddenly at his shoulder. Backing away in fright, Skyla fell to the floor, her face illuminated by the lamp at the side of the prince's bed. She looked terrible, as if she had running from fire wolves, wavy hair sticking out on end, skin coated with sweat and filth, making him think that she must have fallen over several times as she ran back to him. Her face was streaked with tears, her lip bleeding were she had accidentally bitten it. In truth, only the filth and tears were new...

"Skyla, what are you doing here?" He sat up, sitting at the edge of his bed, thinking more of the time than their fight.

She flung herself at his knees, wailing in sorrow, sobs choking her words, "I made a mistake! I never should have gone over there, to him, I was just so confused... I just want to forget this ever happened and go back to the way things were... The way that were meant to be... I'm so sorry, Gumball... I know that I don't deserve it," that was an understatement of epic proportions, "but please, find it in your heart to forgive me..."

Sighing, he took her round face in his hands, lifting her chin so that they were gazing into each other's eyes, "Skyla, there is nothing you could do that I couldn't forgive."

She shook her head, falling back out of his reach, "I wouldn't say that just yet..."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Same old, same old - Adventure Time with Finn and Jake isn't mine, but the Ex-Prince(ess) of Lux is ~

**A/N:** So I finally get back to Bubiline... And damn, I'm on a role! Two chapters in one day? Pft, not even that hard when it just comes to you! If good advice is given (and I feel that it applies/will be helpful), I will listen. Actually, I'll listen to any advice, but I'll only act on the good stuff.


	10. No More

**Chapter Ten: No More  
**

Ok, for those of you that held out this long for another chapter, I really want to say that I'm sorry, and thank you! If you really didn't like this very much, well, I want you to know that I'm working on a rewrite that will be better (fingers crossed), and for those of you that did enjoy this, know that more is coming, but in the form of another fic, which may or may not be called Fiona and Cake: Kissing You. Again, this MAY or MAY NOT be the title, so if you want more, you will just have to wait until I post the new story, which will be coming soon!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Unless you happen to be the creators/property holders, you don't own Adventure Time anymore than I do, sorry. However, I do own Skyler and Skyla (who is probably really hated by this point) ~

**A/N:** I kind of said it all in the "chapter", but again, I really do want to stress that I am sad, apologetic, and very grateful to everyone that read this! I really wanted to go on, but for two reasons, I chose to not: The enemy of all writers (and not the critics), and the characters/story was going no where in a rush (but now there will actually be a story, yay)!


End file.
